1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to vibrating conveyor apparatus, and more particularly to a two mass vibrating conveyor apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Two mass vibrating conveyor apparatus are known.
Typically, these prior-art two mass vibrating apparatus include a driver mass, or exciter, with a vibratory drive attached thereto to impart a vibratory force to the exciter, a driven mass or conveyor deck is located above or below exciter mass along which the material is conveyed. The conveyor deck is connected to the exciter mass by resilient devices such as springs which transmit the vibratory force from the exciter mass to the conveyor deck. These heretofore known apparatus are connected to a stationary support, such as the roof or floor of a facility in which it is installed, by isolation springs. In one known apparatus, the isolation springs interconnect the exciter mass to the floor of the facility. In another known apparatus, the isolation springs interconnect the exciter mass to the roof structure of the facility. In yet another known apparatus, the isolation springs interconnect the conveyor deck to the floor of the facility. And in still another apparatus, the isolation springs interconnect the conveyor deck to the roof structure of the facility.
A problem inherent in all of these prior-art apparatus is that the dynamic reaction of the vibrating masses is transmitted to the support structure, which reaction is in direct proportion to the spring-rate of the isolation springs and to the motion or displacement of the vibrating masses. This dynamic reaction can have a deleterious effect on the support structure.